Secret Life: The Farewell
by anaBTRusher
Summary: *COMPLETE* Sequel to Secret Life. Picks up where the original story left off. Now the characters have all grown up. Most of the secrets and the problems have been revealed and solved. But can one confession tear it all apart? Or will certain events bring them all closer for the final farewell? NO SLASH*COMPLETE* Feedback is welcomed!
1. Memories and Bad News

**Hey guys! I am back with another story after Secret Life and Rumors! Well, I don't think many people liked Rumors, because it was a really sad story, but hey, not all stories have a happy ending!**

**So, I haven't been writing in a while, and I truly apologize! It's just….there has been a lot going on in my life (not something bad fortunately) and on top of that I have started English lessons. Plus, school is gonna start in a couple of days and I am kinda depressed…I might be a good student, but school and homework cannot compare to hours of fangirling over BTR photos! Haha :D**

**Now I am gonna tell you what this story is about! It's a short sequel to Secret Life, so if you don't understand some things, you can refer to SL. It picks up where the original story left off (to remind you, Kendall and Jo are expecting their third child, Logan and Camille have a one-week-old daughter, Carlos and Carly are engaged, James and Lucy might start their relationship all over again, Katie and Johnny are dating –BTW, Johnny looks like Cody Simpson- and Debbie and Peter –a.k.a Miranda Cosgrove and Nathan Kress- are married and have moved back to Minnesota). It can be considered the finale to the story, as I kinda left it unfinished.**

**OK, so enough with the HUGE AN, now on with the story!**

**Memories and bad news**

The sun had set now, painting the sea with various colors, slowly turning it to a dark blue, as the moon had now taken the morning star's place. More stars could be seen now, as a light wind started blowing, causing the leaves on the trees to stir and hiss as they slowly moved.

Kendall crossed his arms around his chest as he tried to warm himself up. The 26year-old man had been on the hill for a while now, and being just in his t-shirt caused him to feel cold. He inwardly cursed himself for forgetting to bring a jacket along, but hey. He was a man, and he could handle it.

He and his three best friends Logan, James and Carlos had been in Logan's mom's beach house in Malibu for the whole day, along with Kendall's family, the guys' girlfriends/wives, and their children, to celebrate the birth of Logan's daughter. Kendall had literally spent the evening just reflecting on his past, present and future.

Kendall Knight's life was not always easy. For a start, he had lost his dad at a really young age, which had hurt him a whole lot. In addition, his dad abused him, which led him to be a reckless womanizer in high school, what he thought would make him a man. He seemed to be a heartless player that didn't care about anyone beside his three close friends and family. Until the day he turned seventeen:

_FLASHBACK- April 2, 2010_

_Kendall and his three best friends, along with their close friend Camille, were at a pub, celebrating Kendall's seventeenth birthday. Kendall was already searching the whole pub with his eyes, eager to find some girl to sleep with. He hadn't had sex with anyone in a while, and being a teenager didn't help either. _

"_Kendall, I got a new friend here" Camille's voice snapped him out of his trance. "She is really great, but promise me you won't just forget about her" she continued. "Oh, okay" he replied, shrugging his shoulders. "No problem, Cam" he added, as the brunette, who was Logan's girlfriend of two years, walked across the room. _

"_Darn, she's hot" Kendall whispered to himself. Though she was his best friend's girlfriend, she remained a girl Kendall would readily throw on a random bed and…. Well, you guess the rest._

_He took a sip of his drink, as he kept staring at random girls. Their faces all seemed familiar. They were probably some of his previous one-night stands. At some point, a blond girl approached him and sat on his lap. She was one of the Jennifers, a trio made up of three mean girls with the same name. However, when someone needed to refer to only one of the, they used their middle name instead._

_This particular one was named Jennifer Brenda (people would call her Brenda) and she obviously had a crush on Kendall, as she would always hit on him. Kendall didn't really like her, as she seemed a bit of a slut, so he pulled her off quickly._

"_What's the matter Kenny?" Brenda whispered to the blond. "Come on you know you want me"_

"_No I don't" he replied sternly, never turning around to look at her._

"_Come on" she said again, softly stroking his hair. "GO!" Kendall said. The girl sensed his annoyance, and left pouting. Though Kendall could do with a quickie right now, he had made a point of avoiding hoes and sluts. They somehow disgusted him. He preferred any other girl, but not them. _

_Camille came back a while later, as she was holding a girl's hand. She had long blond hair, and brown eyes._

"_Kendall, this is my new friend Jo Taylor, from North Carolina. We met when I stayed there. She is gonna go to our school this year"_

_Kendall smiled at the girl, as she smiled back. They shook hands as Jo introduced herself:_

"_Hey, I'm Jo, as you know" she said to him, as they both chuckled._

"_I am Kendall, but you often hear people call me Kenny" he replied, giving her a seductive look. Jo felt her knees starting to shake, as no one had stared at her like that before. She barely noticed Camille dragging Kendall somewhere else. The brunette took Kendall outside the bathroom, to speak to him:_

"_Don't just screw her over like any other girl or else I'll murder you Knight!" she spat out his surname as she glared at him._

"_What made you think of that?" Kendall asked, not caring at all about the deathly looks he received._

"_Come on, I saw how you looked at her!" Camille replied. "Maybe you can date her for a while, just so she feels a bit better. She knows no one around here. Be the most romantic guy, and maybe you can kiss her at the fourth date"_

"_Fine!" Kendall replied. "But remember, I'm doing it just because you asked me to"_

_Camille glared at him. "…..and because she is cute and I like her" he added. This would be their little secret._

_However, what he said was partially true. He had actually liked her a lot, but…hey, he is Kendall Knight, he doesn't know a thing about stable girlfriends!_

_He followed Camille as they both walked back to Jo, who was now talking to James._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Kendall smiled as he remembered how his and Jo's relationship had started. He and Camille still kept that a secret from her, though it had been like eight years since then. He and Jo had spent a lot of time together, as he had stopped sleeping around for a while, and after a while, they consummated their relationship.

That night, he had forgotten to put on a condom, and Jo, being a virgin, hadn't begun to use the pill yet. The next day, however, he made a second mistake:

_FLASHBACK- April 20, 2010_

_Kendall heard the doorbell ring. Jo had just left his house, and he wasn't expecting any visitors now, as his mom, and his 10-year-old sister Katie were at the supermarket. It was his classmate Lucy Stone. _

_She was a lonely rocker-chick, who was only close friends with Carlos, since they were 15. Carlos had told him she had been am alcoholic, since she had been raped and her parents had died. She now lived alone in a house next to Logan's. _

_She seemed to have a crush on him as well, and Kendall didn't enjoy the fact that he had the shiest and the sluttiest girl on earth liking him. He sighed and let her in._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Lucy had told him that she had just broken up with a guy and she wanted support. One hug from Kendall, however, led to sex, which Jo found out about, and they instantly broke up-or stopped seeingeach other. However, Jo got pregnant, and she and Kendall got back together, after a lot of problems. Their daughter, Katelyn Jalissa was born on January 2, 2011, and Kendall instantly loved the small baby he was holding in his arms. He and Jo got married when Katey was 4, and Jo got pregnant for the second time on their first night, since Kendall had forgotten to use a condom…again. After a long and tiring, almost fatal, delivery, their second daughter Haley joined the family. She was now three as Katelyn was eight.

Meanwhile, Logan and Camille had gotten married about a year ago, and now had a daughter, Lydia, as well. Their relationship also had problems, as he had broken up with her to be with Jo, though they broke up when she had Katey. He and Cam reconciled and barely had problems afterwards.

Lucy had started dating James when she found out about the baby, but broke up with James when he cheated on her with Brenda. They got back together, but broke up about a year ago, when she had to move to New York for her job. Now though, they had made a fresh start.

Carlos was engaged to the curly-haired and kindest of all Jennifers, Carly, and barely had drama along the way. Kendall's sister, Katie, who was now nineteen, had dated James for a while, but was now with a 20-year-old man named Johnny.

The guys had met Logan's childhood friend from Texas, Debbie, who had joined them before graduation. She and Logan had kissed when he had broken up with Camille, when Katey was about two years old, but she was now married to Peter.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXx**

Kendall had gotten lost in his thoughts, when he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder, and someone wrapping a jacket around him. He turned around to see his wife, Jo, smiling at him.

"You're gonna get cold, Kenny" she said, smiling at him. "Everyone's been looking for you out there, man" she added, as she sat next to him. Kendall placed his hand on her bump, slowly rubbing it. Jo smiled at him. He was always a sweetheart, when it came to kids, and now that they were expecting their third child, he had started to have all those feelings a prospective daddy has.

"Like James said, I hope it's a boy" he said, as he looked at her. "But I don't care if it's a third girl. As long as my child is healthy, I am happy"

Jo kissed him and wrapped her hand around his neck. He deepened the kiss, as he slowly placed her on the ground, so she was on her back. Kendall caressed her cheek, as he began sucking on her neck. Jo moaned a bit, but was taken aback by what Kendall did next. He pulled her back up, breaking the kiss.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, rubbing his back. "We were having so much fun"

"Well, we can't have sex if you are pregnant" he replied.

"Guess what? We can!" she added. "I asked the doctor and it's okay. As long as you are not that rough"

"Oh, I see" he replied as he took her hand in his. They both stood up and went down the hill. They told the gang, who was still spending time together, that they would go to sleep, as James smirked at them.

Kendall and Jo entered the beach house, and went straight to the bedroom. Soon, every article of their clothing was tossed on the floor, as Kendall was caressing Jo's cheek again. He kissed her softly, and moved on to kissing her collarbone, leaving hickeys all over, and then her breasts. When he reached her stomach, he stopped, and gently rubbed it, before placing a kiss on it.

"I love you" he whispered. Jo wasn't sure whether he was talking to her or the baby, but didn't care. After a while, Kendall was slowly thrusting in and out of her, careful not to hurt her or the baby. "It's. Better. That. Way" he grunted between thrusts. When they finished, Kendall cuddled next to his wife as he rubbed her tummy. "I love you both so much" he whispered, digging his face into Jo's sweaty blond hair.

"We love you too, Kendall" she replied, as she kissed his shoulder.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxX**

Kendall woke up to the sound of gagging and vomiting. _"Ugh, it's probably Jo" _he thought as his eyes weren't fully open yet. He looked over and saw that Jo was still asleep. He slowly got up, careful not to wake her up. He put on his clothes as he placed the blankets over his wife. He rushed to the bathroom to see Logan hold onto the toilet for dear life.

He went next to his friend and rubbed his back. "K-Kendall?" the raven-haired young man asked him. "It's okay man" Kendall replied as Logan finished and got up. "I didn't sleep all night" Logan muttered.

'Why that?" Kendall asked his smaller friend.

"Ugh, I don't know, I probably have the flu" he replied as Kendall placed a hand on his friend's forehead. "I thought Jo would be there now" the blond stated.

"Yeah, right, but we are probably gonna fight for who will use the toilet now" he replied, as Jo dashed across the room and threw up as well. Logan was holding her hair back, as Kendall rubbed her back.

The young woman got up and washed her mouth, as well as the rest of her face. "hey Logan" she said, as the two men chuckled. She noticed Logan being a bit pale.

"What's wrong with you dude?" she asked him. "Well, I was throwing up all night long, I guess I have the flu or something" he replied, sighing. Jo made a few steps behind. "I-I don't want to get my child sick" she explained herself.

"I know, I know" he said. "I am a doctor remember? Anyways, you, Lydia and Camille are probably gonna have to avoid me for a while"

"OK, well, I guess I should stay a bit more with you in Malibu, and then we will all return to Minnesota together" Kendall suggested.

"Well, you are kinda making a mistake now" Logan stuttered.

"What do you mean?" Jo asked him, placing a hand on her hip.

Logan took a deep breath.

"Camille and I are not gonna come back to Minnesota"

**Short and shitty prologue, I know. All of you who have read Secret Life probably got bored with the flashbacks and everything. There were some things however, that needed to be said about the characters' past. I believe there is also gonna be at least one more or two…but I'm not gonna tell you what they are about! Hehe*evil laugh***

**REVIEW!**

**~Ana**


	2. A Fight And A Wedding

**This is the second chapter, which will hopefully make up for the hideous prologue! So, this story will be a three-chapter long one, and this chapter will feature scenes from most ships.**

**A Fight and a Wedding**

"We are staying here in Malibu" Logan repeated what he had said moments ago.

Jo placed a hand over her mouth. "Why would you, Logan?" Kendall asked his friend. He had every reason to be mad at his friend. I mean, who just abandons almost two decades of friendship to move across the country?

Logan sensed that his friends weren't that cool with that decision. "But, Cam, Lydia and I are gonna visit you whenever we can! Plus, Camille got a role in a film that is filmed there and I got a better position in a hospital here"

"But I don't get it. Why would you just make off without telling the rest?" Jo asked him.

"Well, we would tell you, but then…"

"Then what?" Kendall snapped back. "Oh, I see. You wanted it to be a surprise. An unpleasant one as I see" he added as Logan's eyes filled with anger. He took a deep breath before replying:

"Man, I can't ask for your permission for these matters. It's my own life! It's none of your business"

"But we are your friends, remember? You should at least have told us yesterday" Kendall retorted.

"Kendall, stop…" Jo started.

"Okay, that is enough!" Logan screamed. "You have been bossing me around all my fucking life Kendall! I can do anything I want and you are not my father to tell me what to do! And don't you think it was hard for me too? You're just….unbelievable" he finished his medley of random sentences with a sigh as he left the bathroom and went to the living room.

He took a deep breath. He couldn't be fighting with his best friend like that. It was unacceptable. However, Kendall had crossed the line and he deserved that.

Suddenly, the whole room began spinning around. Logan placed a hand on his forehead as everything started getting darker and darker.

He fell on the leather couch, darkness and numbness enveloping him.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Kendall, what you did was a bit rude to him" Jo said, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Maybe" he replied "but what he did was worse! He can't just throw away all these years of friendship to move across the country without even telling the rest!"

"Remember Kendall" Jo began "that when I got pregnant with Katelyn he said nothing to you, and accepted the whole situation without a single complaint"

Kendall sighed. Jo was right, but what Logan did wasn't exactly the same thing. I mean, after Katey's birth, they were all still together. Not to mention the brunette had broken up with his longtime girlfriend Camille to stay with Jo!

"Go talk to him" Jo suggested. "Even if you don't accept the whole situation, you need to show him you do. Remember, you are like a brother to him"

The blond nodded. Maybe Logan would bother visiting them every now and then! He placed a kiss on his wife's lips and went searching for his friend. He couldn't find him anywhere. He went down the stairs and found an unconscious Logan on the couch.

"Shit" he muttered and rushed to his side. "What happened?" he said to himself. He grabbed his friend's shoulders and shook him a bit to stir him awake, but he couldn't. "Logan, please wake up" Kendall whispered, then shook his friend once more.

Jo sensed there was something wrong, so she went to the living room as well. She saw Kendall trying to stir a numb Logan awake.

"Oh god!" she exclaimed. "What happened Kendall?" she asked.

"I don't know. I found him like that on the couch. On top of that, he is burning up" he added placing a hand on his buddy's forehead.

"He has a high fever. Come on, let's carry him to the bedroom" she said, and went to hold Logan.

"No, I will do that" Kendall stopped her. "You can't carry anything heavy like Logan, and just get me something to bring his fever down". Jo nodded as she hurried to the kitchen to get everything she needed.

"Okay, hope I make it" Kendall whispered as he scooped Logan up in his arms, and carried him "bridal style" to the guestroom, which was on the ground floor (the bedrooms and the bathroom were on the first floor).

He placed Logan on the bed, and stroked his black hair. "Logie, I am sorry for being an asshole to you" he whispered. "Please wake up" and kissed his forehead.

"You are such a sweetheart Kendall" Jo said, as she entered the room holding a bag in her hands. Kendall smiled at her, as she handed him the bag. She then exited the room and brought a small bowl filled with water. She placed it on the nightstand, and took a rag off the bag, which she placed on the water, and then on Logan's forehead.

After a while, the boy wasn't awake yet. Kendall started biting his nails, as Jo dialed Camille's number. The woman, who had gone back to Minnesota along with the rest of the gang, would be shocked.

Big Time.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The entire gang had gathered at mama Knight's house. Camille got up.

"Guys" she began "I should have told you about that with Logan, but since he would stay in Malibu to take care of…business, I will tell you now"

"Come on Cami, what is wrong?" Katie asked.

"Logan and I got jobs in California. That means…we are gonna stay in Malibu forever"

"What? Why?" Lucy asked. "Well, it would be a better environment for Lydia and well, any child we might have, so…"

"Well, why didn't you tell us about that earlier?" James asked, getting mad.

"Guys, please understand us….wait" she trailed off as her phone rang. It was Jo.

"Hey Jo, good morning…what? Oh what the….I am coming" she said as she hung up.

"What's going on?" Jennifer Knight asked.

"Logan is in the hospital" Camille replied, trying to fight back sobs. "I need to catch a plane, sorry guys" she said as she grabbed her coat and left the house in a hurry.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The doctor quickly examined Logan, who now lay on a hospital bed.

"Well?" Kendall asked, as his heart was beating faster than ever.

"We have his X-ray here" The doctor said and handed Kendall a plastic like piece of paper. The blond noticed a white round object on one of Logan's lungs. "Why is there a white object in the x-ray?" Jo asked.

"You made it just in time" the doctor said. 'Well what is wrong with Logan?" Jo asked.

"He has pneumonia" the doctor announced. The two blondes gasped.

"When did he get it?" Kendall asked. "Probably two days ago. Did you notice him coughing a lot?"

"Well, he said he had the flu, but then he spat a weird liquid on the ground, and said he'd be fine"

"Well, it's a normal symptom to have an acute cough, as well as the weird liquids"

"He also vomited this morning, and had a high temperature, which we couldn't bring down" Jo added.

"And I had a small fight with him, which probably upset him, and I found him unconscious on the couch" Kendall chimed in.

"It's not the fight that made him faint, but the fever" the doctor said. "Anyway, I am gonna prescribe him some antibiotics, which he will have to take –more details are on the prescription-"the doctor replied as he handed Kendall a piece of paper. "We gave him some medication to wake him up, and he will probably be wide awake in a while" and he left the room. Kendall approached his buddy and stroked his cheek, praying that his best friend would be okay.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A couple of hours later, the door opened with force to reveal a really upset Camille, who ran to Logan's bed. "Logan, Logan, Logan" she said, stroking his cheek.

Suddenly, Logan began moving, as his eyes slowly opened. "Oh my god, you are awake!" she exclaimed and leaned in to kiss him.

"Is…that you Cam?" Logan asked as he stared at her with his chocolate brown eyes. "Yes…yes it's me!" she replied, tears in her eyes.

Logan coughed. Camille went to cover herself up as Logan stopped her. "It's not a communicable disease, Cam" he said in a husky voice.

"Oh, okay" she replied. "But why wouldn't you tell us about it?"

"Well, you were all having fun and I didn't wane ruin it"

"Come on dude" Kendall said. "You are our little brother, you can tell us anything" he chuckled as he stroked his little friend's black hair.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After a couple of weeks, Logan was finally released from hospital. Lydia was about one and a half months old, whereas Jo was almost three months pregnant.

The entire gang had visited Logan at the hospital, and his room was filled with gifts. As his body was weak from battling the disease, he would have to stay at home for a couple of weeks.

The young man had regretted missing seeing Lydia grow up, so now that he would be at home all the time, he made a point of spending as much time as he could with his daughter. One day, he was at her nursery while Camille was at the movie set (they were both in Malibu). She wouldn't come back until at least late at the evening, so he'd have to take care of Lydia by himself.

Since Camille had stopped breastfeeding, Logan would only have to prepare a formula, and change her diaper at times.

He was walking around the room, and stopped at her crib. He looked at his child sleeping peacefully, laying on her back, her tiny fists resting on each side of her bed. He carefully bent down and picked her up, careful not to wake her up and smiled at her. She was such a quiet little kid. She looked exactly like his wife sleeping, but had his eyes and lips.

The little girl woke up and looked at her daddy with her huge eyes as she made an adorable yawning sound. "I have missed you so much Lydia" he said as he smiled down at her. Suddenly, a small smile formed in her face as she made a cute chuckle.

"Oh, you're smiling!" Logan cooed. It was her first smile and he was the one to witness it. To others, she might seem ugly, but to him she was perfect. The most adorable thing in the world.

Camille had come back early, since a problem had occurred on set, and quietly walked to the door. She noticed the precious daddy-daughter time as a tearful smile formed on her face.

"You are a great dad Logan" she said, as the man turned around surprised.

"I wasn't expecting you to come so early" he said as he placed Lydia on the crib. He walked to his wife and kissed her. "We had a problem on set, so I came back early" she replied.

"Well, that is great, cause we can spend more time together" he answered as he kissed her again. "I missed you Cam" he murmured.

"Me too" she said as they deepened the kiss.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

James and Lucy were at NY, as Lucy was packing her things for the tour with the band F-Boys, the most popular boy band around. "I will miss you a lot" James said as he hugged her tightly, burying his face in her newly dyed brown hair. After all the drama, they were back together, and they would never break up again.

She stopped packing and turned around, as she hugged him back. "Me too" she replied. James leaned in and kissed her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I want you" he grunted. "Now?" she asked him, as she tugged his brown hair.

"Now. And forever." He replied as he threw her on the bed.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxxXx**

Carlos was lying on the bed, thinking about his upcoming wedding, while he was watching Friends on TV. Carly came back from the shower (they had moved in together), and got dressed quickly. The curly-haired Jennifer cuddled next to her fiancé as he kissed the top of her head.

"Carly" he asked her "Mhmm?" she replied, as she kissed his cheek.

"When do you think we should get married?" he went on.

Carly sat up on the bed. "Probably in a couple of months" she replied. "I got no problem with that" they said simultaneously, chuckling. The young woman grabbed a pillow and hit her fiancé.

He placed a hand on his head. "That hurt a bit girl!" he exclaimed, as they began a pillow fight.

**xXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Katie was packing her things, as she and Johnny would be going to university together in Wisconsin. She looked at the house which she had been living in for so many years.

"I am gonna miss all of this" she whispered, as Johnny placed his hands around her waist behind her. "I know that feeling girl he said, as she turned back and hugged him.

"I have lived everything here" she muttered. "From games with my big brother Kendall to growing up with Katelyn, and so much more. I just can't believe that I am gonna be a freshman in a couple of days"

"Remember, you got me" he muttered, as she smiled at her.

"I know that" she replied, as she kissed him.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Debbie and Peter were at home, eating dinner. When they finished, Debbie told her husband that he had something important to tell him. They both sat on the couch.

"What's wrong?" he asked her worried.

"I'm pregnant" she said. A huge smile showed up on his face, as he hugged and kissed his wife.

**xXXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The months went by. Carlos and Carly decided to get married when Jo was about nine months pregnant, as Debbie was about seven months.

When they announced the wedding date to the gang, everyone was happy. But, since only Kendall and Jo and Peter and Debbie were at Minnesota, they doubted the rest would turn up. In addition, Debbie and Peter had planned to go to Peter's relatives in Chicago.

One day before the wedding, Carlos and Carly were returning home late at night. Kendall and Jo were at their house for a small gathering. Carlos rang the bell, as Jo opened the door. The couple walked into a dark room, when suddenly someone turned on the lights, and the entire gang showed up.

"SURPRISE!" they all yelled, as Carly covered her mouth with her hand. They all shared a group hug, as they were reunited after so many months.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" the priest announced, as Carly and Carlos shared a passionate kiss. The entire gang got up and clapped for the newlyweds.

Logan had taken a break from his job, as Camille had finished filming. Lydia was about 8 months old, and had started saying some words….well, syllables and babbling.

Lucy had taken a break from tour, and her band would perform at the local venue. Katie was managing university pretty well, as things with Johnny were going pretty serious.

Jo and Kendall had decided to keep the baby's gender a secret till birth, and now Jo looked like she was about to pop for the third time.

The gang congratulated the couple as they all got into their cars. Kendall was with Jo and their kids, Carlos was with Carly, James was with Katie, Johnny and Lucy, Peter was with Debbie, and Logan was with Camille and Lydia.

Kendall and Jo barely spoke while driving-well, there was nothing to say- but the girls were ecstatic about the whole wedding thing, and kept describing the ideal wedding to their parents. The two of them chuckled as they remembered their own wedding.

Suddenly, Jo clutched her stomach and growled. Kendall looked at her worried. "What's wrong Jo?" he asked.

"My water broke"

**Yep, the same cliffhanger from when Jo had Katey! Well, this chapter pretty much incorporated everything, from Lomille fluffiness to Kogan drama and bromance!**

**It took me so long to update, cause I have been studying English, and they had us revise the entire last year's book! Plus, my sister kept bugging me, as she sang songs about how Kendall is ugly! Urgh, she hates him! And he is my favorite….**

**Hope you liked the chapter! Sorry if it was rushed. Remember that the next chapter will be the last, so I will take my time to make it perfect. As I have told you, this story can function as a proper ending to SL.**

**REVIEW!**

**~Ana**


	3. A Birth And The Final Farewell

**Back again! The last chapter of the Secret Life series! *tear* So, I barely got reviews for the previous chapters, but I know that most of you have started school, so you will probably get to read it in the weekend! Well, school started today, and this means that I won't have much time to write, probably not until the weekends!**

**So, over the weekend, I earned about Jane Fiemeyer's passing (she was a rusher, whose last wish was to meet BTR, but she died of leukemia, hours before she would skype them) and I was so sad. And when I saw the guys dedicating Worldwide to her and nearly breaking down in tears (especially Kenny), I lost it! But this gesture made me even prouder to be a rusher!**

**#soproudformyboys (twitter style haha :P )**

**Anyways, here is the finale of the story that kept me busy and you (hopefully) entertained all summer long! Now, on with the story!**

**A Birth and the Final Farewell**

"_My water broke"_

"Oh god!" Kendall murmured "Are you sure?"

"Yes Kendall" Jo replied.

The couple, along with their daughters, was in the car, on their way home. But now, there were more urgent things to deal with.

Jo felt a contraction, but bit her lip to avoid screaming in pain. Kendall pulled out his phone and called Logan, who was about to go to the airport.

"Hey Logan, it's me Kendall…Jo is in labor…yeah, we are going to the hospital…meet us there, and tell the rest about it as well. Kay bye"

Jo was now clutching her stomach, as Kendall broke every speed limit to get to the hospital. He parked the car and got out, holding Jo's hand. The girl seemed to be worried because of their mom's facial expressions that indicated pain.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Haley asked. "Yeah, I'm fine" she muttered, before another contraction hit. She choked back a pined sob as she nearly crushed Kendall's hand.

"Girls, mommy is okay, but the baby is coming" Kendall said, looking at his daughters. "It's just; she will be a bit in pain until it is born"

"Oh, okay" Haley replied in wonder.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Logan and Camille arrived minutes later, to find Kendall and the girls outside a hospital room.

"How is she dude?" Logan asked his best friend.

"She is okay, but in a lot of pain. The doctor says everything is all right" he replied, stroking Haley's curly dirty blond hair.

"Come on girls, let's go to the cafeteria and have a snack" Camille suggested, stretching out her hand.

Katelyn looked at her dad, a worried expression on her face.

"I'll be okay" he promised, smiling at her. Katey smiled back, and followed Logan, Camille, and her sister, still not fully convinced by her dad's answer.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

James and Lucy, along with Carlos and Carly, arrived mere minutes later. Debbie and Peter had already left for Chicago, having said goodbye to the gang on the phone. Mama Knight was with Lydia, as Katie and Johnny were on the way.

Lucy and Carly rushed to their friend's room, and found her lying on a bed, in a white hospital gown. She had her eyes closed, and her hair worn in a ponytail.

"Jo! Are you okay?" Carly asked. She opened her eyes and looked at them.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she muttered, as Lucy stroked her hair.

"It will all be over soon, Josy" Lucy whispered. _"Soon enough so James can go to NY tomorrow"_ she thought.

At that point, the doctor came in. After checking up on Jo, she looked at her smiling. "Things are going pretty well Jo. But I have a suggestion for you"

Jo growled. "Come on, tell me" she mumbled in a raspy voice. "Well, since you have been in a lot of pain with Haley, you could try delivering this one at a different position"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"She could try giving birth on all fours"

"What is that?" Carly chimed in.

"A birth position. Jo could deliver the baby without lying on her back, but on her hands and knees. It will ease the pain, and help her deliver her son or daughter easier"

"Is that supposed to help?" Jo asked.

"I think yes." The doctor replied and left the room, along with Jo's friends. At that point, Kendall came in, and a contraction hit her. She grabbed her husband's hand, as he winced in the pain that was caused by the pressure on his hand.

When it stopped, she fell back on the pillows, utterly exhausted. "Sorry for the pain I caused you" she muttered, as she fixed her ponytail.

"Well, I have caused you more, three times!" he replied, as Jo sighed.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Lucy was now at the cafeteria, and couldn't keep her eyes off James, who was sitting right opposite her. She licked her lips, as he looked at her surprised.

"Can we talk?" he asked, as she stood up and approached him. "Sure" she whispered in his ear, her hot breath against his skin. They walked out of the room, as Lucy headed for an empty room.

He followed her, and closed the door behind them as she kissed him. "I'm gonna miss you so much" she hissed, as she started teasing him through his pants. "Me too" he growled, as he started unzipping his pants.

"I can't stand being away from you for six months" she mumbled, as he threw her on the bed. "I want you, now" she hissed. James nodded, as they started making out.

Lucy was about to rip off his boxers, when suddenly the door opened.

"What the hell are you doing here?" a surprised Carlos asked.

James stood up, only on his boxers. "Making out, y'know"

"Dude, on a hospital bed? Who has sex in the hospital?" Carlos questioned, as Lucy tried to cover her breasts up with a sheet.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone!" James said. "We promise, we'll be quick!" Lucy added.

"Well, I will be outside waiting, and keeping the door closed" Carlos replied, as he left, closing the door behind him. James sat on the bed, kissing Lucy passionately.

"Quick but passionate!" James grunted, as they spent the next half hour rediscovering each other's bodies, getting lost in the magic before having to be away from each other for months. James' forehead was resting against Lucy's, as his hazel eyes paralyzed the young woman. He kept kissing her, to prevent her (and himself) from moaning, and she started biting his shoulder at some point.

"I'm gonna cum" James muttered, as he and Lucy reached their finish with moans and grunts. They cuddled next to each other, as they were both trying to control their breaths.

The moment was bittersweet, as it would be their last night for a couple of months.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Carlos waited for them to finish, as he could overhear their grunts. At some point, there was complete silence. He slowly opened the door, to see them cuddling, fully dressed, Lucy asleep on James' lap. He smiled as he went to the cafeteria to find his wife waiting outside a bathroom, a huge grin on her face.

"Hey" he said as they kissed. "Carlos, there is something I need to tell you" she smiled at him. "What is it, babe?" he asked.

Carly had him sit on a chair outside Jo's hospital room. "Carlos, I just took a pregnancy test, and…."

Carlos gasped. "And what?"

"I am pregnant. You are gonna be a daddy!" she exclaimed, as Carlos had the world's biggest smile on his face. He kissed her so hard she couldn't breathe. They finally pulled out as that smile wouldn't get off his face.

"I am the world's happiest man right now" he said, as she grinned.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The hours passed, as the time came for the delivery. Carlos and Carly had already told the gang about the new baby, and Katey and Haley were going hyper again, because of the new addition beside Lydia and their sibling.

Some nurses wheeled Jo out of the room, as Kendall explained to his daughters what was going on with their mom. He kissed their foreheads and rushed to his wife's side. Logan and Camille went to mama Knight's to check up on Lydia, as the rest of the gang stayed at the waiting room, hoping that everything would be alright.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Jo was now on her knees and palms, as she breathed heavily through the contraction. Kendall was on her side, rubbing her back, whispering soothing words to her.

"So, Jo" the doctor said "It is better to push like that, isn't it?"

"Mhmm" she nodded, as she took a deep breath.

"Okay, on the next contraction, you need to push" the doctor said.

Jo waited until she felt a huge pain in her stomach, and started pushing. Kendall was counting down to ten, as he stroked her blond hair, now all sweaty and worn in a ponytail.

"Oh god, Kendall, stop it!" she murmured as she was clutching the sheets.

"I can't" he replied. He was feeling a bit awkward, since his wife was on all fours, only in her black tank top, pushing a baby out of her like that.

About five minutes later, the delivery was going smoothly, which surprised Kendall, since the only birth he had witnessed was Haley's, and it was dramatic, because she was breech.

"Jo, if you push one more time, the head will be out okay? Kendall, you might want to see" Dr. Brooks said. Kendall asked Jo if it was okay with her, and with one nod of hers, he approached the doctor.

What he saw left him speechless. Between his wife's legs, he could make out the top of a head, with some wet wisps of dirty blond hair. With one more push, he saw the shoulders coming, as he went back to his wife.

"Jo, if you keep doing that, our child will finally be here, I saw its shoulders passing. Jo wasn't speaking, as her eyes were tight shut, her head buried in the pillows before her. She screamed into them, as she could feel the baby shifting inside of her. From the point Kendall was sitting at, he could still see that now almost half of the baby's torso was out.

"One last push Jo" he muttered. "Do it for me, please" he pleaded, as the girl murmured a medley of "I can't" and "I am exhausted"

"Just a small one. We are almost there sweetie" the doctor said as Jo sighed and pushed with all the strength she had.

"Congratulations guys, you have a healthy baby boy" Kendall heard before a piercing cry filled the room. The doctor slid him through Jo's legs to just below her tummy, as the woman sat up on the bed.

"He is beautiful" Kendall said, a huge tearful grin on his face. Even though his son was covered in blood and liquids, he was perfect to him. The little boy was crying and moving his hands around at the same time as he took his first breaths. Kendall hesitantly touched the tiny boy, trying to hold back tears. Jo looked up and smiled at him.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" the doctor asked Kendall. He nodded, as she handed him some scissors. It was pretty much his first time cutting a cord, as his mom had cut Katey's, and Haley's had been cut by the doctor to prevent her from choking, since it was wrapped around her neck.

He cut it quickly, as Dr. Brooks and a nurse took the baby away to get him cleaned up. In the meantime, Jo was cleaned up, and lay on the bed, covered in clean sheets. Kendall leaned in and stroked her cheek. "I love you" he muttered, tears in his eyes.

"I'm so proud of you" he added, as they kissed. When they pulled out, Jo looked at her husband, placing a hand on his cheek, and grinned at him, whispering: "I love you too Kenny". They both stood like that for ages until the doctor approached them with a bundle in her arms. "There he is" she said, as she handed him to Jo. Kendall softly stroked his tiny cheek. "He is my little boy" he smiled at his wife.

"Do you have a name yet?" the doctor asked. "I think I have one" Kendall said, never taking his eyes off the small baby.

"Tell me. We have never thought about one" Jo said.

"Well, it could be Kenneth James, and we could call him Kenny" he suggested. "Wow, that is gonna make James the happiest person on earth" Jo said, as she looked down at her son.

Kendall smiled. "And he could be the godparent. You know, since Logan and Camille are Katey's, and Carlos and Carly are Haley's…"

"Yep" Jo agreed. Kendall looked at the doctor. "Kenneth James it is" he said. The doctor gave them a happy smile, as she left the family alone.

"Welcome to the world, Kenny" Kendall whispered in his son's ear.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Jo was wheeled back to her room, as Kendall approached the gang. They all stood up, eager to hear the news. "It's a healthy baby boy" Kendall announced, a huge smile on his face.

They all smiled, as James added: "Told ya it would be a boy! We need a small hockey player!"

Kendall chuckled. "What's his name?" Lucy asked. Kendall took a deep breath. "Kenneth James Knight"

"Wow, dude that is great, man!" James exclaimed and hugged his friend. "And you could be the godparent, along with Lucy!" Kendall suggested when they pulled out. "Wow, well, James I don't know about you, but I wanna be lil Kenny's godmother!" Lucy said.

"Well, I wanna be his godfather as well!" James said, as the group was happy with the happy news.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXXxXx**

After a while, Kendall and Jo were back at their room, their son in Kendall's arms. The girls entered the room.

"Mommy, where is our brother?" Katey asked. Jo pointed to Kendall, who looked at his daughters and smiled. He approached them with the little bundle of blue blankets, as he showed him to them. "Girls, say hi to your baby brother Kenneth" he said, as Katelyn stroked her brother's cheek. Haley pouted.

"Daddy won't love me!" she said, as tears fell down her face. "No sweetie!" Kendall said, placing a hand on her shoulder after handing Kenneth to Jo.

"Yes you will. You no love me anymore cause of Kenny!" she exclaimed as she started crying. Kendall bent down and hugged her. "Sweetie, just because we have a new baby, it doesn't mean we don't love you!" he said. "You will always be special to me, as well as your sister!" and he broke the hug.

"Really?" she asked, as a smile began to form on her face. He nodded, as they both smiled. Katelyn looked at Kendall. "He is cute daddy!" she said, smiling. She rarely showed her feelings, as she tried to be more mature than her sister.

"I know!" he replied, and hugged her. The small family shared some family moments alone, before the gang visited.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_The next day_

Kendall and Jo left the hospital, both feeling exhausted. After many hours of sleep, they woke up to meet the rest of the gang for the final goodbye, before they split up.

The kids would be staying with mama Knight, and the gang would meet at a very special place for them.

Kendall and Jo got in the car, and arrived there in a hurry, to see the rest already there. "Tired much?" James asked, as Lucy glared at him. The couple, ignoring James' comment, got out of the car and met up with the rest of the gang.

They all stood in front of the huge building, the place that had started it all for all of them.

Minnesota Green High.

The place where Logan and Camille started dating, as a part of 'truth or dare' at 15, the place where Kendall and Jo got to know each other, and finally find the peace they wanted in their lives.

The place where it all began.

"So many memories…." Logan whispered as he held Camille's hand. "I know" Carly replied. "Has it….always been green?" Carlos asked, as they all looked at him surprised. "What, I never paid attention!" he tried to defend himself.

"My life changed in that very building…" Kendall said, looking at Jo. "For the better" he added as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Drama and friendship, relationships and breakups, all of them in here" James commented, as Lucy gently slapped his butt.

"In the end, our life basically involved around that building!" Jo added. Kendall smiled at her, and then commented:

"After so many years, we managed to rescue each other from their Secret Life"

At some point, a strong wind started blowing, and everyone buttoned their coats. They whispered goodbye to the building that changed their lives as they walked out together for what seemed like the last time, holding each other's hands and smiling at all the memories they shared together.

They might be in their mid twenties, but for them, the journey called life had just begun. They all knew that, no matter what problems they had, or the distance that set them apart, they would always have each other's back.

Always.

_**The End**_

**And this, ladies and gentlemen, is the sequel, and the epilogue to Secret Life! I LOVED this story, and I hoped you did as well. Tell me in your review what you mostly liked and disliked about my story, as well as ideas for future fics.**

**RandomFact: I wrote this three-shot because of a review by kucylover, telling me to go on! Well Sarah, here is your request! :D**

**I actually have an idea for a short story, that I am gonna write in the weekend. Anyways, hope you liked my story! Sorry if it is kinda rushed…But for today we had no homework, and I worked my butt off to update for you!**

**REVIEW! I mean it, guys, don't be afraid!**

**~Ana**


End file.
